1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to manufacturing and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for bonding parts to each other. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for controlling a thickness of an adhesive used to bond parts to each other.
2. Background
Aircraft are being designed and manufactured with greater and greater percentages of composite materials. Some aircraft may have more than fifty percent of their primary structure made from composite materials. Composite materials may be used in aircraft to decrease the weight of the aircraft. This decreased weight may improve payload capacities and fuel efficiencies. Further, composite materials may provide longer service life for various components in an aircraft.
Composite materials may be tough, light-weight materials created by combining two or more dissimilar components. For example, without limitation, a composite may include fibers and resins. The fibers and resins may be combined to form a cured composite material.
In manufacturing aircraft with composite materials and/or other materials, adhesives may be used to create structural bonds between parts.
When an aircraft is in service, maintenance may be performed on an aircraft in which repairs may be made to various parts. These repairs may include, for example, without limitation, repairs to a composite skin panel. A patch may be applied to a portion of a composite skin panel that may require a repair. In applying the patch, an adhesive may be placed onto the patch and/or skin panel. The patch may then be placed on the skin panel, and curing of the adhesive may be performed to create a structural bond between the patch and the composite skin panel.
Current processes for applying an adhesive may involve an operator applying the adhesive to the patch and/or composite skin panel. The operator may then sweep and/or spread the adhesive with a tool having a flat side. This type of process may be time consuming because of a desire to obtain an even layer of adhesive. This layer of adhesive may also be referred to as a bond line. Depending upon the location of the patch, this process may be more difficult. For example, without limitation, if the adhesive is to be applied to the underside of an aircraft, spreading the adhesive may become more difficult and/or challenging.
If the layer of adhesive is uneven, the structural bond may not have load limits that meet desired levels. As a result, the patch may not last. Another challenge, in addition to having an even layer of adhesive, is to have an adhesive layer that has a desired thickness. If the thickness of the adhesive layer is too thin, the structural bond created may not be as desired. In a similar fashion, if the layer of adhesive is too thick, the structural bond may not be as desired. This situation may require the patch to be reapplied in order to obtain a desired level of structural bonding. Consequently, the structural bonding may not meet desired levels if the layer of adhesive is uneven, too thin, and/or too thick.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that overcomes one or more of the issues discussed above.